


Space Chicken

by Healy



Category: ICD-10 | International Classification of Diseases v10
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Jack Kirby Influenced, Outer Space, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Two idiots, one crash.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> So for some reason your prompts made me think of [the Black Racer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Racer_\(DC_Comics\)), created by Jack Kirby. One thought led to another and, well, here we are! I hope you like it.

“Halt!” cried Specterror, Skiier Amongst the Void. “You are entering—my jurisdiction!!”

“I shall not!” snapped Captain Donovan. “For my ship and I—stop for no man!”

“Foolish one!” said Specterror. “Halt now, or pay the price!”

“Never!” said Donovan.

“No seriously dude if you don’t get out of the way like right now we’re gonna crash!”

“Wait, what?”

Just then, Donovan’s spacecraft smashed against Specterror’s skiis, catching them on fire, and exploding the ship. “Augh! Aaaiee!”

**_Later, at the Space Hospital…_ **

“So how did you gents end up in this wreck, anyway?”

“It was an accident.”

“Yeah, an accident!”


End file.
